kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Just A Cat Chapter Three
NOT JUST A CAT CHAPTER THREE I turned around to see one of my masters standing in the doorway, dressed in a night robe. He looked confused and cross. "Master Shifu!" I exclaimed, ready to be screamed at. "Well, um, hi…" "These are my… pets," Trinity explained, hesitating before saying 'pets'. "The cat is Kahn, and the hamster is Teward, or Tewey." Shifu looked at them, and then to us. "The great Master Shifu?" Tewey asked, looking shocked. "How do you do, sir?" Kahn crossed his arms. "Hello, old friend. I know that you're not used to seeing me without clothes, but that's how they keep pets in the human world." I looked at him. Old friend? Shifu looked up at us. "You have bee keeping Kahn all these years?" he asked. "Yeah," Nicole said. "You know Kahn?" "Know him?" Shifu asked. "Yes. I know him through his ex-wife, one of my former students." I was confused. "Ex-wife?" Nicole asked. "My cat was married?" "I'm not 'your cat', miss," Kahn said rudely "You be quiet," Trinity ordered him. "We may be in the animal world, but you're still my pet." Kahn rolled his eyes. He wasn't cooperating tonight, let me tell you that. "I would like to know what thought was crossing your mind when you decided to bring your 'pets' into this world!" Shifu demanded. "For all you know, the hamster could be a spy." "Hey!" Tewey exclaimed. "Master Shifu, I assure you that Tewey is no spy," Trinity defended, stepping forward. "We decided to bring them here because we received word that there were many cats in the valley, and we wanted to see if Kahn could talk and if he knows anything about it. Nicole insisted that Tewey come along." "Very well," Shifu said, cooling down. "They can stay with you here. We will get them clothed first. I will be back in a few minutes." He disappeared out the door and down the steps. "What's this about an ex-wife?" Trinity demanded. "Nothing, Trin," Kahn said without looking at his owner. Trinity's eyes widened at her cat's rudeness. "Don't call me that ever again," Trinity said. "I hate nicknames too, so stop calling me Toni and I'll stop calling you Trin," Kahn said. "Clever," I said. "Score one for the feisty feline chick person type of thing." Kahn glared at me. "Is that a line from that stupid show that you girls watch?" he asked. "Chili with Mold?" I asked. "Yep." "That's honestly the stupidest show I've ever seen," Kahn said. "It'll turn your brain into mush if you keep watching it." "But the next episode is where we find out if Crystal was really born on Earth or not!" Nicole exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I think that we'll continue watching it." "No wonder that Kelsi got a sixty eight on her last math test," Kahn muttered. "You heard that!?" I exclaimed, blushing. He nodded. "It must have been embarrassing when your dad grounded you for the day," he continued. "Shut up," Trinity demanded him. "Really, you're such an eavesdropper, Kahn." "Let's not get onto a different topic," Tewey said. "Kahn, you heard the lady, what's up with the ex-wife thing?" "Nothing that I want to share, now get off my case," Kahn said. "Seriously." "You're really not that nice, Kahn," Nicole pointed out. "Well, you can't get along with everyone, Nicole," Kahn told her. "I learned that a long time ago, before I came to the human world. That's what my ex-wife taught me." "Kahn, we're going to keep you as a pet until you die, you should at least tell us all your secrets," I said. Kahn was about to say something when Shifu appeared with clothes. "Well, I have clothes for you, Kahn and Teward," he said. He handed them clothes and they slipped into them. I almost didn't recognize the Bacons pets anymore. Kahn wore a Chinese style robe that was light brown and white around the bottom and the sleeves. His feet were bare, and there was a white piece of cloth that tied around his middle. Tewey looked adorable in his little mini dark green robe and green sandals. He looked taller, cuter, and not to mention more grown-up. But he still looked cute. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. "It's pretty late," I said. "We should get to bed." Shifu nodded. "Come, I'll lead you to your new room, Dragon Sisters and company," he said. We walked into the palace from another doorway, down a few halls, and into a hallway that I recognized as having all the dorms. I saw Po's outline through his screen door. I smiled. We came to three unfamiliar doors next to Po's room. We opened all three of the doors. In each room was a bed, sheets, a dresser, a mirror, and a window. I looked at Shifu. "These rooms are for us?" I asked. He nodded. "The Dragon Sisters should each have their own rooms," he said. "Wow, thanks!" Trinity said, bowing to our master. We entered our new rooms. I made myself comfortable in mine. We thanked Shifu, and he left. We decided that Kahn and Tewey should sleep in Nicole and Trinity's rooms. Kahn was in Nicole's, and Tewey was in Trinity's. The two animals slept on mats. I bade them goodnight and retreated into my own room, pulling the covers over my body as I ducked into my bed. My eyes scanned the room, and finally stopped at the window, admiring the outside surroundings of China. Wow, the view from here was amazing! Eventually, my eyes sank closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep. Heaven knew what tomorrow would bring… ---- "AAAAHHHHH!" My eyes opened, looking through the darkness, and I jumped out of my bed to the sound of someone screaming. Who was it? "AAAAHHHHH!" I gasped. Nicole! I grabbed my glasses off of the dresser, shoved them onto my face and bolted into my best friend's room. Nicole was sitting up in bed, a horrified look on her face. Kahn was there too. He was alive. But he was being dragged off out the window- by another cat. Thankfully, she screamed before the cat could get Kahn. The other masters (and Tewey) came running through the door as quick as I did. They spotted the cat and gasped. The cat dragging Kahn away turned to us, her yellow eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I was able to get a good look at her- she was a bit shorter than Kahn, had the same fur as him, glowing yellow eyes, long, dark eyelashes, pierced ears with hoop earrings, and wore a dark green Chinese style dress. The cat spotted us and smiled. "I was caught, was I?" she asked. She had the voice of a girl about my age. "Ah, well. Kahn will have to wait." She dropped Kahn and stuck up a paw. I gasped as razor-sharp claws came out of them. "Let's dance," she smiled. She jumped into the air and slashed at us. It scraped my leg. Dang it! All of the masters immediately got into a fighting stance. "You want a piece of me, girlfriend?" I asked. "Yeah!" Viper exclaimed. We stood in front of the masters and got into fighting stances. The cat laughed. "No, no, no," she said, shaking a clawed finger at us. "I don't have time for this." She stood on the windowsill and looked down at Kahn, who was cowering on the floor where she had dropped him. "Daddy will have to wait," she said, smiling. "Goodbye for now, father." And then, quick as a speeding bullet, she darted out the window, leaping from tree to tree until she was away. Trinity leaned forward to chase after her, but I held her back. "Let her go," I said. "I have a feeling that she'll be back." Trinity looked at me and nodded. We ran up to Kahn. "Toni- I mean, Kahn!" I exclaimed. "A-Are you okay?" Kahn was gazing out the window, staring into space. "Kahn?" I asked. "That girl," Kahn muttered. "She sounded like… so much like…" "What are you talking about?" Tigress asked Kahn. Kahn turned to us. "I'll tell you all tomorrow," he said. "Right now, you all need rest. It's four in the morning." "Never knew cats could tell time," Trinity muttered as the masters dispersed and went back to their rooms. Soon, it was only Tewey, Kahn, Trinity, Nicole, and I. "Well that was about the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," Trinity said. "Besides the time that Lance and Matt were having a fight with garlic powder the day before Christmas Eve back in 2011." She sighed. "Good times, good times." I rolled my eyes. Matt was Lance's best friend, who Lance thought I had a crush on. I just think that Matt is pretty annoying and rude. "So, back to bed everyone," Trinity ordered, leaving the room. Nicole looked up at her sister. "Nicole, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. Trinity sighed. "Nicole, what are you afraid of now?" Trinity asked. "Not the Paranormal Activity 4 trailers, is it?" "That the cat is going to come back!" Kahn and Nicole exclaimed at the same time. They both ran up to Trinity and flung their arms around her. "Protect me!" they both yelled. "Fine, you all can sleep in my room," Trinity said. "End of story! Come on, guys. Bring your blankets." They nodded and grabbed their blankets and mats, and dragged them into Trinity's room. "Good night," I said. "Good night," they all said in unison. I turned and opened the door to my room. I yawned and stretched, taking my glasses off and closing them, placing them delicately on my dresser. I looked out the window. A cool spring breeze drifted in. I sighed, breathing in the fresh air. Who was that cat? Why did she call Kahn 'father'? And will she be back?